Tonny With a Chance
by GaGaGurl26
Summary: Sonny is about to get kicked off the show and Tawni, the girl who has wanted her off ever since she got on, tries to help her. What's the catch? Is Tawni just doing it to help herself? Or does she really care about Sonny? First Fanfic. Any advice that could make it better would be highly appreciated. P.S I didn't do a typo. It's meant to be Tonny as in Tawni and Sonny together.
1. Chapter 1

**This is something that I've been wanting to do ever since I saw that Check it out Girls episode but I never had the time. I know Sonny With a Chance is kinda out of vogue right now and the reigning things are Glee, Degrassi, etc but I really just wanted to get this story off my chest. Thanks for reading.**

**Disclaimer: (Why do I need to do this?) I don't own anything.**

Chapter 1

"I'm sorry Sonny but if you fail that Geometry test, I'm afraid I'm going to have to kick you off the show"  
She was standing in Marshall's office with Tawni who was distracted by her reflection in the mirror but came back to focus when she heard the last part of Marshall's statement  
"But Marshall", she tried to reason with him but was cut short.  
"My decision is final Sonny, I wish I didn't have to do this but I do"  
"What about the Check it out girls sketch" blurted Tawni "If Sonny gets kicked off the show, then can I do it on my own?"  
"Tawni!" Sonny said, not believing what Tawni had just suggested.  
"No you can't Tawni, I've already assigned it to Nico and Grady"  
They all looked outside the window when they heard some noise and saw the two boys dancing excitedly at the idea of them doing a girls sketch. _Drags..._ Tawni thought.

Back at their dressing room Sonny was freaking out.  
"What am I going to do? I hardly get Geometry and now that's what's going to determine my future on So Random"  
"Maybe you should look for a tutor" Tawni said  
"I already did that but it didn't help. I still don't get Geometry" Sonny looked over at Tawni who sat in front of the mirror as usual but this time with a thoughtful expression on her face.  
"Well that just leaves us with one other option" said Tawni while getting up from her seat and walking towards Sonny.  
"And what's that" Sonny said, walking back a bit until she had her back to the table. Tawni got to her and reached behind her with one hand and took hold of Sonny's hand with the other. She picked a pen from the table and quickly started scribbling Geometry stuff on Sonny's hand with it.  
"No!" Sonny said jerking her hand out of Tawni's grasp "I'm not going to cheat"  
"But that's the only way Sonny" said Tawni reaching for Sonny's hand again but having Sonny move out of her reach.  
"Why do you even care?" She demanded looking straight into Tawni's eyes "I thought you wanted me off the show anyway"  
"Well... I did but…not anymore" She said in a slight whisper directed at the floor.  
"What?" Sonny spoke with a sheepish grin forming on her lips.  
"You know you heard me you silly cowgirl" Tawni snapped moving so her back was to Sonny, hiding her blush.  
"No I didn't" said Sonny unconvincingly while going around Tawni so she was facing her again obviously amused by the whole thing.  
"Ok fine Sonny, I don't want you of the show anymore because I need you. "  
She almost hit Sonny because she had the most stupid grin on her face at that moment but Sonny pulled her into one of the best hugs they'd ever had. "Wait" said Sonny pulling out of the hug to look Tawni in the eyes again "I hope you're not just saying all this because you want to do the Check it out Girls sketch and you can't without me" She frowned when she saw Tawni hesitate before replying.  
"No Sonny, listen, I do need you. Over the time you've been her I realized that we've grown to become…friends" she hesitated before saying the word because she knew deep down that that wasn't all she wanted to be with Sonny. "and if you went away, then things just wouldn't be the same." As she finished, she felt herself being pulled into another hug by the lovely brunette girl she despised and loved at the same time.  
"Don't worry Sonny" she said while still in the hug "We'll do it...together".

**That was really short, I know, but I'm kinda just trying to test myself here. This is my first Fanfiction story and I don't know if I should continue or not. But you guyz could tell me in your reviews soooooooo REVIEW!, please.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chaapter 2

"How did the tutoring session with Zora go?" Tawni asked when Sonny walked in their dressing room.

"It was actually really good this time" said Sonny "Zora seemed to have a breakthrough in teaching me and I ended up understanding most of the lesson."

"So do you think you're ready for the test?"

"I'm not sure but I guess I could do better than last time."

"Awesome. Then go for it." Sonny smiled and started going out "Good luck Sonny"

"Thanks"

Sonny's POV

Why is she being so nice to me all of a sudden? Ever since I got here all she's ever done was try to get rid of me and now she's helping me pass a test that could make me leave. I bet she's just doing all that because she can't do the Check it out Girls sketch without me. She doesn't really care about me. She's just trying to help herself. Well at least she's being nice to me for once seeing as I've always been nice to her. I guess I should just appreciate it while it lasts because she's probably going to go back to hating me as soon as the sketch is over. I really don't know why I do that when I'm with her. She constantly hurts my feelings but I just keep on trying to get her to like me. Maybe it's the smile. She has the most beautiful smile. Or her eyes. She has the most enchantingly blue eyes. Or her lips...What?!

I was snapped out of my daydream by a tapping noise coming from outside. I looked out the window and saw Tawni standing there, looking straight at me and mouthing what looked like 'Sonny, stop streaming and white'.

"So how do you think you did Sonny?" Tawni asked

"I don't know Tawni, I was nervous and I barely finished and I'm just so frustrated because I really don't want to leave and-" She was cut off as Tawni crossed the room to meet her with a warm hug.

"You're rambling" she said into her neck "I'm sure you did fine"

The hug felt so nice that Sonny just embraced it._ I should just take what I can get while she's still pretending to care._ she thought.

Sonny went into the class while Tawni stayed outside. She got her test result back and it was a C+. She was so happy and went out and told Tawni, meriting another hug from the lovely blonde. She actually expected Tawni to go back to her normal self now that she had seen that Sonny passed the test but she didn't._ She's probably just going to wait until after the sketch so she doesn't hurt my feelings which could result in me screwing up the sketch anyway_ thought Sonny _She must have really thought this whole thing through._

"You're amazing Sonny" she said pulling out of the hug "I knew you could do it".

**Ok so I'm not really big on writing extremely long chapters or even averagely long ones for that matter but I'm really trying here. I need all the advice I can get guys, I'm still a major rookie at this soooooo REVIEW! please.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sonny's POV

"Sonny we need to hurry. The boys have already started performing the sketch but we could still make it." Said Tawni as we raced through the studio. We must have taken the wrong door because we found ourselves above the stage where the lighting crew were supposed to be.

"There's no time to go back so here's the plan; I'll take this rope, swing down to the stage and-" I was cut off by Tawni who looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Umm...Sonny, I don't think that's a rope."

"What?" I looked at the rope that seemed to be hissing and bending to look at me as well.

"Sonny that's a snake!" Tawni screamed as she whacked the snake with her shoe and tackled me to the ground. The snake dropped to the stage where Nico and Grady were doing a good job of ruining the Check it out Girls sketch forever and caused them to run off in a hilarious fit of panic leaving the audience to assume that that was part of the show and thus receiving a loud applause and laughter from them.

"Thanks for saving me Tawni" I said, looking at the girl who was still lying on top of me with a bewildered look on her face. "You were so brave" Our faces were about two inches apart. I could feel her breath on me and her heart was beating so fast. She was probably still freaking out seeing as she hadn't gotten off of me yet. Not saying that I wanted her to.

"I just want to be sure you're ok. No bites or anything" she said causing me to smile because the snake wasn't venomous but also because she actually seemed to really care this time or, more appropriately, because of the extent she was willing to go to to make me think she cared.

"I'm good Tawni. No bites or anything. We should probably get down there before it's too late." I said just wanting to get it over with already. She reluctantly got off me and I suddenly missed the warmth of her body against mine. She pulled me up and we hurried down to the set.

Tawni's POV

"Good work girls way to take charge and save the show" said Marshall before he turned to address Sonny "Good work Sonny. I heard about your test results and I'm really proud of you."

"Thanks Marshall" she said and we left his office, heading for our dressing room.

Sonny seemed a bit down all of a sudden. Walking with her head dropped and a sad expression on her face.

"What's wrong Sonny? Are you alright?" I asked her truly concerned.

"You can stop the act already Tawni" she yelled "The sketch is over." She got into the dressing room before me and slammed the door in my face.

"What are you talking about?!" I asked as I opened the door and saw her sitting on a bean bag, looking on the verge of tears.

"Don't pretend to not know what I'm talking about Tawni" she said my name with such bitterness that I suddenly began to feel guilty without even knowing what I did. "You've been acting like you care about me ever since Marshall threatened to kick me off the show just so I would pass the Geometry test and you would get to do the Check it out Girls sketch but the sketch is over and you've gotten what you wanted so I really wish you would just stop it and go back to hating me already."

I bent down in front of her and wiped a stray tear from her face. "Sonny" I said in a soft voice but she just bent her head down and looked at the floor. I gently lifted her chin up so she was looking at me again "I do care about you Sonny. A lot." I leaned forward and she seemed to do the same but a knock sounded on the door and I quickly played it off as a hug.

"Who is it?" I yelled but barely finished before Cad Dylan Cooper barged in.

"Good job ladies" he said in his annoying voice that I can't believe some girls actually fall for. "You were extremely amazing although I didn't get the whole snake thing"

"Come in Chad" I said standing up and going over to my make up table while he went over to Sonny and started laying some cheesy pick up lines on her as usual while she giggled and blushed her face off. Wait a second. Am I jealous? Of course not. I just hate the way he always barges in here without waiting for an answer. Yeah, that's why I'm mad.

**Ok guys I need opinions and I need them quick sooooooo REVIEW!, please.**


	4. Chapter 4

Tawni's POV

"Ok Tawni, what do you think I should wear on my date with Chad tonight?" She said holding up two dresses that made me want to barf "I don't wanna look too dressy so I'm thinking the yellow one but at the same time I don't wanna look too like I'm-not-that-into-you, so the purple one, right?"

"I don't think you should wear either of those, Sonny. They're hideous." Her face suddenly dropped and she plopped down on the bean bag, looking so broken "I meant... they're hideous... for the occasion. What else you got?" I said, getting up to go to her wardrobe. "What about this?" I said after searching and bringing out a cute little blue dress.

"That's the dress I wore for the Aqua Lady sketch"

"Well yeah and you looked really hot in it too." I said, thinking back to the time she wore it on the sketch. I smirked when I turned and caught her blushing immensely. "But, honestly. If you take out the cape and the belt that says A.L., I could totally see it as a dinner dress."

"Are you sure?" She asked with an anxious frown

"Yes Sonny, I'm sure. Now get up so we can get you ready for your date." I pulled her up and took her to stand in front of the full length mirror. I slowly took off her clothes, leaving her in bra and panties. I looked at her for a second in the mirror and then proceeded to getting her into her dress while she just stood there lifting her feet and arms when I said so. I took her to the make-up table and put some light make-up on her and then did her hair.

"Ok Sonny" I said when I was done "Get up so I can evaluate my work."

She stood up, turned to face me and trust me, if I was to get graded on this, I'm pretty sure I would get an A++.

"How do I look?" She said

"Good."

Knock knock knock knock.

"Well I guess there's your date."

She just stood there. "Thanks Tawni" she said. Then she hugged me and kissed me on the cheek. "Thank you so much."

"No problem" she was still hugging me so I stroked her head lightly "You better get going before Chad forgets the lines from the Mackenzie Falls script that he was going to use on you." I yelled the last part so I was sure he heard. She pulled out of the hug and smiled at me before kissing me on the cheek again. She grabbed her purse and headed for the door.

"I'll see you later, ok?" She said looking back at me.

"Later, girl." Then she left.

Sonny's POV

"Wow Sonny" he said as he opened the door for me to his blue Camaro. "You look really hot tonight."

"Thanks Chad. You look nice too"

"Suprised? You see this suit?" He asked pointing at the suit he was wearing "Calvin Klein. Just for you."

"Ummn, thanks?" I said, unsure of how to reply.

We pulled up at the restaurant and Chad got out of the car and opened the door for me. He gave the keys to the valet and took me inside. The restaurant was so...shiny and nice smelling. We were showed to our reserved table by the one of the workers there who greeted us in French. I just smiled and nodded while Chad replied the woman in French as well. Show off. We got to our table and looked through the menus. After a while, the waiter came over to take our orders. Chad went first, ordering like a pro and completely disregarding the fact that I, on the other hand, had never been to a fancy French restaurant before and had no idea of what to get, so I just picked a random dish.

"Ooh, 'Le Andouillette', good choice Madame" said the waiter as he took my order and left.

"So Sonny. How are things going with the cast of So Random?" Chad asked while we waited for our food.

"Haha, ok so last week Zora played a prank on Nico and Grady where she hid in a huge box that said 'DO NOT OPEN' and got it delivered to them but they were obviously going to-"

"Anyway" Chad said, cutting me off. "Enough about you. Let's talk about me."

"Ok."

Then he started going on and on about the luxury and benefits of being a Mackenzie Falls cast member and trust me when I say that they are treated like royalty over there because Chad talked without taking a break until our food was served.

"Merci beaucoup, Monsieur." Chad said to the waiter as the food was being served.

"What is that smell?" I asked

"Le Andouillette, Madam" replied the waiter.

"It smells like crap" I said, pushing the plate away.

"Oui oui Madame. It is pig intestine sausage. Bon appetit." He said and went to another table.

I looked at the dish in front of me and then at Chad who looked so amused by it all.

"Eat up Sonny" he said with a huge grin. "Don't waste perfectly good food."

"Wait, Chad. Do you smell this?" I asked him, irritated.

"I think the whole restaurant smells it, Sonny, but you should eat it anyway. You never know, it may taste better than it smells."

Tawni's POV

_I wonder if I should wear my hair wavy or curly today, _I thought, _Sonny told me I looked cute with my hair all curled up the other day so I should probably do it curly..._

"Hey Tawni"

"Oh hey Sonny" I said without turning away from my table. "Have fun on your date last night?"

"Yeah" she said in the most unconvincing voice, so I turned from the mirror and looked at her in the eyes. "Ok no. It was terrible. And stop giving me that look...it unnerves me." I giggled at her use of the word 'unnerve'.

"How was it terrible?" I asked, concerned and also feeling something else...relief.

"Well, the surprise venue that Chad had told me we were going to have our dinner date at, turned out to be some fancy schmancy French restaurant and I didn't know what any of the dishes meant and it turned out to be pig guts and it stunk like crap and I took a bite out of it and it was cold and disgusting and-" Chad was making fun of me and I still can't get that taste out of my mouth and-"

"Sonny, you're rambling again." I said as I stood up and pulled her into a hug.

"Does my breath smell like crap, Tawni?" She asked, bringing her head up from the hug to look at me.

"No"

"Not even a little bit?" She moved her head closer so our noses were touching.

"Not even a little bit."

"Good." Then she closed the gap between us.

**I need opinions and advice guys, sooooo REVIEW!, please.**


	5. Chapter 5

Tawni's POV

The kiss only lasted for about a second and a half before she pulled away. Then again, it might not even be classified as a kiss. More like a peck on the lips because neither of us were really trying to do anything. Our lips touched for a short while and it was over.

We both stood there in silence for about three seconds before she went; "I guess that was just my special way of saying 'Thanks again, Tawni. For helping me with everything, you know."

"You're welcome." I said with a smile. I didn't trust myself to say anything else, so I left and headed for the cafeteria.

Sonny's POV

" You're welcome." Tawni said before leaving me alone in the dressing room.

I can't belive I did that. I really hope I didn't freak her out too much. Our faces were just so close to each other and with her hugging me and comforting me, I just couldn't resist.

I really hope she fell for that whole special-appreciative-gesture excuse because I don't think I could cope with things getting wierd between us right now.

"Awww. That's so cute."

I was startled out of my thoughts and quickly spun around to see where the voice had come from. I looked up and saw Zora watching me from the vent with an amused look on her face.

"Zora! You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Yeah, I know, it was so funny."She said between chuckles.

"Ugh! How long have you been there?"

"Long enough"

"Zora! It's not right to invade people's private space."

"Oh cool it Sonny" She ordered and I, knowing how crazy Zora could get, reluctantly obeyed.

"What was so cute?" I asked, glaring at her.

"You have a crush on Tawni." She replied with a grin.

"Wha-. No I don't!"

"You know she likes you too, right?"

"She does? Are you sure? How do you know that? Did she tell you?"

"Whoa whoa whoa. Hold your horses, Sonny. One question at a time."

"Okay. Wait. I hope you're not screwing with me." I said seriously.

"Now why would I do that?"

"Ok. Did she tell you she that she likes me?" I said slowly.

"She didn't have to. It's obvious. I'm surprised that you don't know seeing as I always catch you mooning at her."

I didn't need to look at the mirror to know that I was turning scarlet.

Knock knock knock knock

"That's my queue. Later Sonny." Zora said as she shut the vent.

"Wait Zor-"

The door swung open "Hello Sonny."

"Come in, Chad." I said as he had already walked over to meet me.

"Umm" he looked around the room for a while "Who were you talking to?"

"Noone. Myself."

"Okay." He said giving me a wierd look "I really had fun with you last night Sonny."

"You did?"

"Yeah. I mean if you take out the whole deal with your mouth smelling like poop and stinking up my Camaro, it was a pretty decent date and I would really love to take you out on another one tomorrow night if you want."

I don't know why I hesitated. Usually I would jump at any opportunity to go on a date with Chad. He seemed to notice my hesitation because he had started to frown.

"I want." I said quickly with a small smile "Just as long as it's not to another fancy foreign restaurant."

"I was thinking the movies would be a better choice this time, don't you?

"Much better."


	6. Chapter 6

Tawni's POV

Chad came into the cafeteria with his M.F. buddies and stood behind me in the line. I gave the lunch lady a big smile in the hopes of her giving me something better than the nasty lunch food we So Randoms always got but she returned it with a scowl and dropped the usuals in my plate.

I heard the M.F's snickering about something behind me and realised that Sonny had just walked into the cafeteria too.

"Can you believe that she actually thinks I would want to go out on _another_ date with her. Heck, I wouldn't have even taken her on the first one if I didn't hate So Random so much." They all erupted in laughter as they got their lobster and steak meal from the mean lunch lady who didn't look so mean with Chad smiling at her. _Ho._

I couldn't believe Chad was only using Sonny so he and M.F's could sabotage So Random.

Sonny walked over to our table and asked Nico and Grady if they had seen Zora and they both shook their heads for some reason looking like they were on the verge of bursting out in laughter.

"Did she really eat that shit food, Chad?" Said one of the girls who didn't hide the fact that she had the hots for Chad.

"Hell yeah she did." Chad said.

"OMG!" Said the girl with a grimace "What an idiot." They all started laughing again as they went over to their table and settled down.

I felt myself begin to lose control but kept it together. _I should tell Sonny first before I do anything too extreme._

The lunch lady went to microphone and called out a meal ready for someone named Smelma Pitts. This caused Nico to laugh so hard he almost fell off his chair. Grady still looked like he was waiting for something and then the lunch lady came back and announced another meal ready for Pat Mahiney causing Grady to erupt in a fit of laughter as well. But then some scrawny looking guy walked up to the counter, with a confused expression on his face, identified himself as Mr. Mahiney to the lunch lady and went off with his meal.

I had to tell Sonny what was going on with Chad and the M.F's. _MotherFuckers._ Hey, that works.

Sonny's POV

I didn't feel as excited as I thought I would be about going on a date with Chad. I actually kind of regretted agreeing to it. Something was definitely wrong with me because as I passed The Fall Table, Chad gave me one of his famous charming smiles with a wink and I practically had to force a terribly fake smile on my face. He obviously didn't notice because he then invited me over to sit with them but I quickly shook my head with a tight smile knowing that that would just be an uncomfortable meal. I heard them laugh really loud about something as I sat down at The Random Table but I just assumed Chad had told a joke which wasn't funny at all but still caused people to laugh in the fear of getting on his bad side.

Throughout the meal, Tawni kept glancing over at me and giving me these wierd looks like she wanted to tell me something really urgent. When she was done she got up with her tray of food that was virtually untouched and looked over at me one more time and left.

She obviously wanted me to follow her so I got up and started going out when Rachel, the girl from the M.F. crew who's always flirting with Chad, bumped into me, spilling the steak sauce she was holding all over my new top.

"What the heck!" She said, glaring at me like she was the one who's new top just got ruined.

"What are you talking about? You bumped into me." I said, outraged.

"Why don't you just shut up and watch where you're going next time, Poop Breath." She spat, causing everyone to start laughing at me as she went back to her table. I looked over at Chad to see if he was doing anything about it but he just sat giggling his little head off as well. He caught my eye and tried to play it off as a cough but it was too late.

I felt so humiliated as I walked out of the cafeteria, tears brimming my eyes. Once I got out, I practically started sprinting to my dressing room.

"Hey Sonny! Hold up!" I heard Chad behind me.

I didn't stop. He caught up to me as I was about to get into the room and grabbed my arm.

"Sonny stop."

"Let go of me Chad."

"No." He said. He looked so sad and guilty. "I don't know what to say."

"Well why don't I help you? You can forget our movie date." I turned to go but looked back at him one more time. "How could you?!"

"Sonny you're crying." He reached to wipe some tears from my face but I pulled away.

"Don't touch me."

"Sonny could you just listen to me for a once." I only stopped talking because of how astounded I was. I'm always the one doing the listening.

"I don't know what to say because I can't think of any words to completely express how extremely sorry I am." He spoke as if he was about to go on his knees and beg me to forgive. I mean I almost felt sorry for him.

Zora's POV

Sonny ran out of the cafeteria and Chad suddenly got up and ran after her. I obviously followed them. Anything for a good scoop.

I saw them beside Sonny's dressing room door. Chad was standing in front of her.

"...how extremely sorry I am." He stepped closer to her and brushed a hair out of her face. " I don't want you to hate me but if you do...just know that you haven't only broken my heart but you've completely destroyed me." When she didn't respond he continued.

"I've been with a lot of girls Sonny and unfortunately Rachel was one of them. She's jealous because I left her for you. You're different Sonny. You're special. So please" he said as he tilted her chin up and looked into her eyes "give me another chance."

"Chad..."

"Please say you will."

She didn't speak for a while.

"Ok fine. Now let go of my arm so I can take this disaster blouse off."

"Oooh"

"I meant in my dressing room, you perv!" She said with a smile as she went into the room and closed the door.

I hid behind the vending machine and watched Chad as he walked he walked back with this wierd, mischievious smile on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

Grady sat in the props room alone. He had made sure noone was around before he turned on the TV and began watching an episode of MacKenzie Falls. None of them understood how good the show could be at times. They were all blinded by the ongoing rivalry between the two shows.

_"...I can't think of any words to completely express how extremely sorry I am." _Chad Dylan Cooper's voice sounded from the TV_ "I don't want you to hate me but if you do...just know that you haven't only broken my heart but you've completely destroyed me."_

Grady was watching so attentively that he failed to notice as the mummy case opened and a figure stepped out.

_"I've been with a lot of girls Mia and unfortunately Chloe was one of them. She's jealous because I left her for you. You're different Mia. You're special. So please" _

_"I don't know Jake. I don't know if I'll be able to trust you again."_

"Oh come on Mia. He's begging."

"What are you watching Grady?"

Grady jumped as he was startled by the voice behind him and spun around to see Zora standing there, arms crossed, glaring at him.

"Zora! Umm I can assure you that this _isn't _MacKenzie Falls." He blurted.

"And I can assure you that I'm not blind" she scowled as C.D.C's face came up on the screen.

_"...give me another chance." _

Grady started to come up with some other flimsy excuse but Zora cut him off. She picked up the remote and rewinded the show so she could watch a few previous scenes.

"I can't believe it." She whispered to herself as she ran out of the props room.

Grady just sat there confused as he watched her go. After a few seconds he shrugged to himself and continued watching.

Tawni's POV

"Who needs TV when I have you my friend." I said as I admired myself in the mirror. I picked up my lipstick and started applying some to my lips when the door flew open and Zora barged in startling me and causing me to smear the lipstick halfway across my cheek.

"Where's Sonny?" she asked as she looked around the room, her eyes finally settling on me. A huge grin began to spread over her face as she slifled a laugh.

I was so enraged. "Doesn't anyone know how to knock anymore?!" I yelled as I stood up to find a wet napkin.

"Oh cool it Joker. I need to find Sonny."

"Well tough luck 'cause she's out on her movie date with Chad." I don't know why that made me even more angry. It was probably because of the fact that he was using her. Duhhh.

"Oh...ok. You seem upset." She said with a little knowing smile on her face.

"Well yeah. I mean you just made me ruin my perfect make up. Now I have to start all over."

"Oh Tawni." She said as she stepped closer to me and leaned against a wall. "I think we both know that that isn't all that's upsetting you."

I looked at her, not really knowing how to reply. How did she find out? Did someone tell her? Are there rumours going around about it?

"I know you're jealous that Sonny's going out with Chad now."

Oh whew. I thought she had found out about my appointment with my dermatologist last week for a rash I had on my elbow.

"No I'm not. I'm just mad that she's dating someone from a show that we're meant to be rivals with." I scoffed, staring at the floor.

She cocked an eyebrow at me and gave me a look that said _**Oh please Tawni, when have you ever known me to fall so easily for your lies. **_

"Ok fine." There was no use lying to her anyway. It's not like she could actually do aanything about it. "But I'm not really jealous." I said and received another doubtful look from Zora. "I'm more worried. I know you may not believe me but Chad is just using her. I overheard him talking to the M.F's and it sounded like they had something planned involving him going out with Sonny and sabotaging So Random."

"Why didn't you tell Sonny this before she went on the date?"

"I got distracted." I said feeling myself blush.

"By what?"

"The mirror."

She rolled her eyes at me and looked thoughtful for a while. "I actually came here to warn Sonny because I have a feeling the M.F's could be planning something too."


	8. Chapter 8

Tawni's POV

"So are you two official now?"

"Well, I guess so" she nodded to herself as she pondered over the question "Yeah, I guess we are."

"Well, good."

"Good?"

"Yeah I mean it's good that your happy." I said, causing her to smile at me. I felt butterflies in my tummy.

I really don't know when this all started I mean one day I was hating on her and doing everything I could to get her off the show and the next I'm looking out for her and doing everything I can to have her smile at me.

I and Zora figured out that The M.F's were planning something. Something bad. Something that had to do with sabotaging So Random as usual. But we just didn't know what it was yet. We did know it had to do with Sonny though.

I was supposed to tell Sonny everything we had gathered the night she got back from her movie date with Chad so I waited for her in the dressing room until she came back.

When she finally got back, I had fallen asleep. She sat beside me on the couch, brushed some locks of hair behind my ear and pecked me on the cheek.

I opened my eyes and looked up. She was smiling and her eyes were glistening. She was so beautiful and I could tell she was happier than most times when I was with her. I was about to tell her but decided against it. If this was how Chad made her feel then I wasn't going to ruin it with news like that.

"Sad."

"What's sad?"

"You and Chad." I said pointedly.

"We're not sad. I thought you just said it's good that I'm happy."

"What? I don't mean sad sad. I mean Sad like Sonny and Chad Sad. You know like Zanessa or Spashley."

"Oh." I could tell she was caught off gaurd by the latter. "I was actually thinking of something more along the lines of Channy."

"Why? Do you want him to come before you in everyway? Why can't your name come first huh?"

"Tawni" she said, dragging my name out of exasperation. I smiled because it was so fun to frustrate her sometimes. "You are totally making too big a deal over nothing. I really don't care who's name comes first. All I care about is if it sounds cute." She said with a cute little smile. "Like us. I like to consider us as a Tonny, you know."

I couldn't tell if she was blushing or not because I was trying hard to not look away from her eyes. I wanted her to give me a hint. Anything to just let me know that space between us was extremely redundant.

Her eyes never left mine either as she reached for my hand and entwined our fingers.

Grady scurried into the room not noticing us at first. "Hope I haven't missed the new episode of M-" his eyes finally settled on us as we watched him expectantly "mmmy Super Swag 18." He said, pursing his lips and posing like a washed up gangster with a wedgie.

"Nice save." I said as I got up. Sonny got up too and looked at me like she wanted to tell me something.

"I'm going to go meet up with Chad OK?"

"Another date?" I was pretty shocked when I heard how degected I sounded.

Sonny must have noticed because she quickly responded with reassurance. "No, he just wants me to meet up with him at their studio." I was trying so hard to get the sad look off my face but it wasn't leaving without a fight.

When I didn't respond, Sonny steped closer to me and placed a warm hand on the side of my neck. She gently pulled my head down so that our faces were inches apart. "I won't go if you don't want me to."

"Sonny stop." I said as I pulled away from her gentle hold. "You don't need to ask my permission for anything OK? You're going out with Chad so if you want to meet up with him anywhere or go on a date with him, you don't have to ask me."

"Yeah Mia" said Grady. I had totally forgotten he was still in the room.

"What?" Sonny and I said together as we turned to face him.

"Ummm nothing." He quickly scurried back out of the room.

Sonny's POV

I really need to start bringing a bigger bag whenever I come here. The MacKenzie Falls studio by far had a better selection of snacks than the Random's. I was trying to make a selection out of all the different flavours of cupcakes on the tray when I got frustrated and chucked the whole tray in my bag. _I could give these to mom as her post-birthday gift. Tell her I baked them with a daughter's love as the main ingredient and that's why they were so good. _I chuckled to myself at the thought.

"What a lovely suprise. You must be Sonny Monroe."

I spun around, startled by the female voice that had caught me off gaurd.

"Y-yes I am" I stuttered as I replied the gorgeous brunnette who was watching me with a pleasant smile on her face. She was about my height, probably an inch or two taller, with green eyes and a cute little nose. "Do I know you?"

"You probably don't" she looked dissapointed by that. "Anyway, I'm Mikayla. Chad has told me so much about you."

"He has?" I was felt so fluffy to hear that Chad had been talking about me like that.

"Yes." She drawled "It's nice to finally meet my competition." She eyed me for a second and chuckled.

"Competition?"

"Did you not know that we're supposed to be rivals?"

"Rivals? I just met you."

"Well I hope you'd still see us as friends after you lose the part of Nina to me."

"Oh. That."

I had totally forgotten that Chad had wanted me to audition for the part of the Nina, Mia's twin sister and Chad's new love interest on MacKenzie Falls. I hadn't really thought that much over it because I was sure I wasn't going to take it. I couldn't betray The Randoms like that but Chad really seemed to want me to do audition. He practically hypnotized me into saying yes to it with his eyes and I still couldn't just go up to him and decline right now. It was too late. I decided to audition, but make it the worst audition ever. The judges would have to be deranged to give the part when I was through with them.

"Good luck then, Mikayla. And I'm sure we could still be friends even if I don't get the part."

She smiled at me but I could tell she wasn't convinced.


	9. Chapter 9

Zora's POV

"Tawni!" I barged into her dressing room and chuckled as she almost flew off her chair.

"What the hell! Don't people know how to kno-"

"I know what the M.F's have planned." That shut her up.

"What is it? How did you find out?"

"Ok so you know Chase right?"

"That kid that Chad's been parading all over the place as his 'mini-me'?"

"Yeah that one."

"He's pretty cute." She said with a smirk. "Wait, didn't you have a crush on him?"

"No" she opened her mouth to say something else but I cut her off. "We're getting off topic!" I snapped "Anyway I did some snooping around for a while and gathered some information and then I went over to Chase, mesmerized him with my usual charm" she rolled her eyes at me at that "and got him to tell me-"

"Did you go on a date with this boy, Zora?" Tawni said with a raised eyebrow and that annoying smirk still plastered on her face.

"It wasn't a date! It was more like a meeting to discuss the situation that-"

"It was totally a date." She said dismissively

I sighed, realising the arguement wasn't going anywhere productive. "He told me that the M.F's were trying to get Sonny to join their show."

"Oh come on." She said, throwing her hands in the air. "They've been trying to do that ever since she got here. It's not gonna work."

"I know but this time its different. Did you know that they were the ones that planted that snake on the set?" I watched as her jaw dropped in shock.

"Wow Chase must really have a thing for you to confide in you all these top secret evil MacKenzie Falls schemes."

"Oh he didn't tell me that one. Remember when I told you I'd did some snooping around?" I looked at her, widening my eyes as if to silently remind her and saw that she was returning the look, except with an expression that said _**Did you expect me to?**_. I sighed and decided to just get to the point. "They are trying to make the So Random studio seem less safe, less luxurious, less sanitary and less pleasant to be in than theirs. They're luring her this time, not forcing her."

I looked at Tawni and her eyebrows were scrunched as she focused on the space in front of her. I continued "Didn't you notice that they've been inviting her to sit with them at the cafeteria so she could experience what the food would be like if she joined them; lobsters, steak and desserts and Chad has been taking her over to their studio, probably to show her how much bigger their dressing rooms are than ours and their snack tables too." She looked at me, suddenly understanding.

"Sonny won't just leave us like that. She's too sweet. It goes against her whole Sonny-code thing."

"That's what I thought too. Until Chase told me that Sonny had already auditioned for a part that just opened up on the show." Her eyes widened in astonishment. She couldn't believe it. Neither could I, but Tawni looked like she wasn't just feeling betrayed. She looked heart-broken.

Tawni's POV

I didn't see Sonny for the rest of that day and, truth be told, I didn't really care. I felt this ache in my heart which was very abnormal for me. I felt like I had just been dumped. I have _**never **_been dumped! I had lost appetite for most meals and I was just angry and depressed in general.

How could Sonny just up and leave us like that?! After we had just begun to become friends. Well, I suppose she had always seen the both of us as friends anyway. She had always been so nice and sweet to me and all I did was get her in trouble and make her life at So Random frustrating. It was probably my fault she had left. I just wish I had had a chance to tell her how I was beginning to feel about-

I saw someone walk out the MacKenzie Fall studio and make their way into the parking lot as I sat in my car watching. I thought it was one of the M.F's and was about to go ambush the person but as the person came fully into view under a streetlamp, I realized it was Sonny. She looked terrible. Her clothes were covered in what looked like honey and feathers and she looked so miserable and lost.

All of my previous rage nearly disappeared and I got out of my car and quickly made my way over to where Sonny was standing, hopelessly fumbling with her phone which she seemed to be having some troubles with.

"What the hell happened to you Sonny?!" I said as I got to her. She looked up at me from her phone, startled but then regained the little piece of composure she could get with the way she looked.

"Funny story. It really is. Haha." She said humorlessly.

"Ok. Whatever it is, you can tell me in my car." I said as I led her over to where my red convertible was parked. I looked back and saw that she had stopped moving. "What are you doing? Come on."

"Wow Tawni, I didn't know your car was so...hot."

I gave her a smile and could've sworn that under all that honey and feathers, she was turning scarlet. I gestured for her to get in.

"Tawni, it's fine really. I wouldn't want to soil your seats and leave your sweet ride smelling like maple syrup."

"What are you talking about? I wasn't going to let you sit on the seats like that. This is high quality leather." I went over to my boot, took out some plastic seat covers and attached them to the passenger seat. "There you go. Now you can sit."

I went round and got into the drivers seat and looked over at her, she had her hands on her lap and seemed to find a spot on the windshield deeply entertaining.

"So..." She looked over at me. Even with all the syrup and feathers on her face, I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she always looked. "Are you going to explain to me why you look like a honey coated chicken or do you want to continue staring at the dancing windshield?"

"It's a really long story." She said with a heavy sigh. I gave her a questioning look alongside a half playful, half serious glare. "Fine." She said, throwing her hands in the air. "Well today I auditioned for a big part that had just opened up in MacKenzie Falls" She paused, probably expecting me to freak out. When I didn't, she breathed heavily and mumbled "I got the part Tawni."

OK that shocked the hell out of me. I knew she auditioned for the part but I didn't think she was actually going to _**get **_it.

She must have seen the look on my face because she put a hand on mine and quickly added "But I'm not going to take it. That's why I'm covered in this stuff Tawni. I tried to sabotage my own audition and I still got the part. I really don't know how that happened, T." I smiled at her use of the little nickname she had given me a few days ago. "You know I could never leave you like that."

I felt the heat rise to my cheeks as I saw the way she was looking at me. "Why didn't you just shower over at the M.F's dressing room like you usually do." I asked, trying to hide my blush.

A look I couldn't place crossed her face and she groaned "I went into Chad's dressing room to shower and caught him and Mikayla fucking." She said emotionlessly.

I remained silent not really sure if I had heard her correctly "NO WAY!" I said at last. I couldn't believe my ears, mostly because I had never heard Sonny use such vulgar language before. "Are you serious?!"

She just nodded her head and kept on staring at an invisible spot on the windshield.

"Is your mom coming over to get you?" I asked softly.

She shook her head. "I tried to call her but my phone's messing up. I think I got some syrup in it." She explained with a small smile.

"Oh...I could give you a ride home if you want."

"Oh no. You don't have to do that, I-"

"I insist." I cut her off. She gave me a tight smile.

"Thank you."

I waved a hand at her as if to say _**no problem**_, and started the car. As I drove, I asked her a few questions about different stuff and I also told her what Chad (that name was really making me mad) and the M.F's had planned. She didn't seem too suprised although she hadn't known about it before then.__

"Why are you so calm?" I said after a moment of staring at her like an idiot. I had stopped at a red light and took that opprtunity to "study her". She was really quiet when I wasn't asking her questions. She looked deep in thought most times. "I would have expected you to be bawling your eyes out by now. I know how much you liked him."

She looked thoughtful again for a moment before turning to face me. "I guess I realised he wasn't really my type...and he's a jerk." She added bluntly.

I was still astounded at how calm she was "You're just realizing this now?" I chuckled.

"I just...well I mean...I used to think he was really cute and all but as soon as we started dating I realised I didn't really like him at all." I cocked my head at her, not really knowing what to expect. She smiled. "I also realised I like someone else."

I felt my heart drop. "You..you do?" I asked quietly. She nodded, her green eyes fixated on my blue ones. The car suddenly felt a lot hotter and before I knew what was going on, Sonny lips were on mine.

She took off her seatbelt without breaking the kiss and I felt her hand on the back of my head as she pulled me in closer, deepening it. I proceeded to taking off my seatbelt too. I climbed into her seat and balanced myself with my knees on either side of her. I grinded against her as I straddled her waist. My hands ventured to her right breast and I squeezed, receiving a loud moan from her. "Oh Tawni." She said, breaking the kiss for a second. I quickly took that opportunity to adjust the seat. I couldn't get it all the way back before Sonny's lips were on mine again. She took me by the ass and moved it back and forth, grinding our groins. I felt her hands going under my top and she cupped my breasts through the bra, she squeezed and rubbed all at once. She had me moaning so hard. I went down to her neck, kissing and sucking lightly. She tasted like maple syrup.

We were both so engrossed in the kiss that we hadn't noticed all the cars horning furiously and bolting past us and although I really didn't want to get off Sonny, I had to. I reluctantly broke the kiss and climbed back into my seat, brushing some feathers off me. I looked over at her with an apologetic smile. Her lips were swollen and her hair was extremely tousled. I figured I looked like that too if not worse. I put my seatbelt back on and so did she.

We got to her place and I pulled up.

"Tawni I-" she started to say but I cut her off with a quick peck on the lips. She smiled sweetly at me when I pulled away and gently cupped my cheek. "Thanks for the ride, T." She said and I waved a hand at her again. She got out and I watched her walk to the front door. She turned back just before getting in and waved bye to me and then she went in.

**I'm sooo sorry about taking so long to update, I've been extremely busy lately and I wanted to make this chapter a bit longer than the rest. Hope I succeeded. **

**Anyway, REVIEW! please :) **


End file.
